


Docchi Nano?

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hitokuchi de taberu~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Docchi Nano?

“ _Hitokuchi de taberu~_ ,” suddenly Sho appeared from behind Jun, craning his neck so he was singing right to Jun’s left ear. He made his voice unnecessarily low and Jun could hear him pursing his lips like he always did when he’s teasing Jun. Then, he moved his head to Jun’s right and continued, “ _Betsu betsu ni taberu~_ ”

Jun couldn’t help but having a ridiculously wide smile blooming on his face. He continued applying his cologne and asked, “So you’ve watched it, I see.”

“Of course I have! Not going to waste a chance seeing my Jun eating chocolates on the screen. Ever,” Sho chuckled and plopped his head on Jun’s shoulder, gazing to Jun’s face through the mirror in front of them.

“Like it?” Jun arched one of his brows.

“Hmm..,” Sho made a face like he was thinking hard, “Nope. I hate it.”

“Why?” Jun was calm because he knew Sho was messing around.

Sho put his weight on Jun, “Because it makes me jealous.”

“Hm?” Jun reached to rub a bit of his cologne to Sho’s neck. Having a faint smell of himself on Sho was always a good thing, “Why?”

“I thought that voice was only mine to hear.”

Jun stifled his laughter, “What voice?” He put his bracelets on and smoothed his shirt once again. He’s ready now.

“Your sexy voice,” Sho pecked Jun’s cheek before adding teasingly, “I thought I would never hear it outside the bed.”

Jun slapped Sho’s head with his iPad case while chuckling, “What voice, really? It’s just my voice.”

Sho rubbed his head even though it’s not hurt, “Your sexy voice!”

“Which one? I only have Jun voice,” Jun insisted even though he knew full well what Sho meant.

“The vampire Jun voice.”

Jun laughed, “It’s not vampire!”

“You know what I mean!” Sho laughed too and it’s the most wonderful thing to hear first time in the morning.

“I don’t,” Jun’s lopsided teasing smile was there.

“ _Hitokuchi de taberu_ ,” Sho mimicked Jun’s singing, “That one.”

Jun laughed because Sho was trying so hard to sound like him. But, he shook his head softly, “Nope, I still have no idea.”

Sho pouted and inched away from Jun, “Alright then, just forget it.” He acted like he was offended and began to move away.

Right then, suddenly Jun turned around so quickly and caught Sho’s arms in his hands.

Shock was painted clearly on Sho’s face. His eyes were widened and his lips were parted slightly. Sho was so cute with his guard down like this and Jun was so in love.

Jun smirked and sang in his deep, low voice, “ _Hitokuchi de taberu~_ ” he leaned closer and closer while on it, breathing the last syllable right to Sho’s skin. Before Sho could even think about it, Jun closed the distance between their lips.

Jun softly sneaked his tongue inside Sho’s mouth. He took his time, giving Sho the most delicious kiss he could have so early in the morning. His hands crept to Sho’s cheek, caressing it so tenderly until the older melted under his touch.

Sho was still in deep shock when Jun broke the kiss, swiped his finger on Sho’s glossy lips, and spun once again.

Sho’s breath hitched when Jun leaned to his side and whispered, “ _Betsu betsu ni taberu~_ ”

Jun grinned and licked Sho’s earlobe. Then, he trailed butterfly kisses from there to Sho’s jaw. When he reached Sho’s lips, he nibbled the lower one and tugged it sensuously, circling his finger on Sho’s now slightly wet ear.

Sho moaned before he knew it.

“ _Hitokuchi-_ ,” Jun’s voice was breathy and sexy and muffled because he did the open-mouthed kiss once again.

Sho gripped Jun’s arms for better support.

“ _Betsu betsu-_ ,” it was husky and accompanied by Sho’s moans and shudders. Jun pecked and nibbled again.

Sho’s mouth remained open, bracing what was about to come.

“ _Hitokuchi-_ ,” now Sho cooperated and answered the kiss with a fierce battle of tongue.

Jun smirked to that, easing his hand through Sho’s waistband and squeezed Sho’s butt as a gesture of approval.

“ _Betsu betsu_ ,” Jun bit and Sho bit back. Sho’s arm started to sneak under Jun’s shirt but Jun’s hands were quick in swatting them away.

To Sho’s disappointment, Jun backed away and released Sho’s grip. He smiled widely while Sho was trying to catch his ragged breaths. Then, he walked past Sho to the door.

Sho whined, “Juuuuuunn~”

But Jun just smiled and left him with his freshly triggered arousal alone.

Faintly, Sho could hear Jun sang from the living room, “ _Kimi wa docchi?_ ”


End file.
